La traversée du désert
by Phoenix penna
Summary: "Tu sais gamin, la vie n'est pas une simple partie de cartes. Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner. Et la vie adore nous voir perdre. À ton âge, on n'aime pas les mises en garde, mais rappelles-toi Yorki..." [Forum de tous les périls]


Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS avec pour personnage principal Yorki ! Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du **Wanted** du **Forum de tous les périls**! Ce jeu a pour but de promouvoir les personnages oubliés de One Piece en écrivant sur un des thèmes attribués par un autre membre du forum. **Ces thèmes sont issus des tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.**

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eut énormément de mal à écrire ce Wanted puisque aucun des deux thèmes (traversée du desert et mes amours,mes emmerdes) ne m'ont inspirés. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif, mitigé ou négatif.

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Oda !**

* * *

"Tu sais gamin..."

Yorki était un de ces hommes passionnés qui auraient sacrifié leur âme et leur corps pour le fruit de leur ardeur. De toute sa vie, seules la musique et l'aventure surent l'animer, faire vibrer chaque cellule de son corps.

La musique entra dans sa vie alors qu'il avait seulement quatre ans. Il était jeune, pourtant il se souvient encore de ce jour où il avait entendu pour la première fois le son d'un violon. Sur sa petite île pauvre, un tel instrument était un trésor inestimable que les anciens se vantaient d'avoir déjà entendu. Il était jeune, mais le bois lisse et ancien de l'instrument brillait encore dans ses lointains souvenirs. Puis le musicien talentueux avait fait chanter les cordes sensibles avec son archer. Un long frisson irrépressible était parti de sa nuque jusque dans son dos et sa respiration s'était calée sur le rythme inédit de la mélodie. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la partition de l'harmonie parfaite qu'il avait perçu ce jour d'été. Il appris même à jouer du violon, grâce à un vieil homme du village qui en possédait un, pour un jour pouvoir faire résonner ces notes obsédantes. Sans jamais y parvenir.

"La vie n'est pas une simple partie de cartes."

Son goût pour l'aventure, quant à lui, était apparu bien plus tard quand il fut en âge de prendre des risques et de courir. Très vite. À ses dix ans, il fuyait les brutes du village jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'écouta jamais la voix de sa mère qui lui soufflait que la forêt était dangereuse, préférant fuir ses poursuiveurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les sous-bois alors que sa petite frimousse continuait à s'enfuir aussi longtemps que ses jambes le supporteraient. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la fatigue qui brulait ses muscles le força à s'arrêter contre un vieil arbre centenaire, où il fit une terrible constatation : il était perdu. Pendant trois jours, le gamin blond fuit et erra en tous sens dans l'immense forêt. Tantôt poursuivi par des loups, tantôt accablé par un violent orage, il découvrit une sensation aussi forte que la peur ou l'amour : l'adrénaline.

Sentir son corps envahit par cette coulée de lave en fusion et son coeur explosé dans sa poitrine fut une expérience inoubliable. Et terriblement additive. Ce fut le début de la fin ou plutôt le commencement de sa vie. En grandissant, il vécut des aventures toujours plus dangereuses, toujours plus intenses. Les petites bagards entre gamins des rues devint des règlements de comptes entre les quelques délinquants de l'île. Ses petites promenades innocentes en bordure de forêt devinrent de véritables expéditions durant lesquels il pouvait disparaître des semaines. Les dangers et les bagarres étaient toujours rythmés par une chanson entraînante. Le bar du village l'accueillait presque aussi souvent que sa propre maison. Non parce que l'alcool y était particulièrement gouteux, mais seulement parce que les ivrognes y chantaient constamment et que le propriétaire le laissait utiliser un des seuls piano de l'île.

"Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner. Et la vie adore nous voir perdre."

Il arriva qu'un jour, la vie qu'il était destiné à mener ne lui suffit plus. Yorki était cloisonné dans une routine qui avait perdu toute passion. Il connaissait comme sa poche chaque maudit recoin de cette ville et chaque partition cachée dans les bibliothèques du village. La solution à son quotidien morne lui fut apportée par un étranger qui avait échoué sur leur île. Le rouquin aux cheveux sales était originaire de Grand Line, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. " Les plus grandes aventures de ce monde se passant là-bas" affirma-t-il au blond.

Les plus grandes aventures ? Il ne fallut pas plus de mots à Yorki pour se décider à quitter son village et son île natale. Il empaqueta ses maigres possessions dans un balluchon, laissa une lettre à l'intention de sa famille et de ses amis, avant d'embarquer un matin sur un navire marchand en escale. Il se tenait pour la première fois sur le pont d'un bateau, ses rêves cachés dans l'horizon et son passé enfoui sur l'île de son enfance. Et il préféra ignorer les paroles sordides qu'un vieil homme du village lui avait dites avant qu'il n'embarque.

"À ton âge, on n'aime pas les mises en garde. Mais rappelles-toi Yorki..."

Grand Line lui offrit des choses inestimables, ses plus grands trésors qu'il protégera à jamais. Il y fit la connaissance d'hommes tous plus dingues les uns que les autres qui devinrent ses précieux compagnons. Ils en avaient vécu des aventures incroyables ensemble, des combats enragés et des courses poursuites terrifiantes. Ils étaient une part de lui, comme son coeur et sa tête, comme ses bras et ses jambes. Ils étaient ses indispensables camarades, des hommes des tous les océans et une baleine qui devait avoir bien grandis.

C'est l'un d'entre eux qui refit vivre en lui une mélodie du passé. Tel un fantôme, Brook avait fait résonné les entêtantes notes lors de leur première rencontre. Yorki était allé prendre un verre dans un bar d'une île où il avait fait escale. Le pirate se contentait de boire son rhum quand une afro volumineuse était rentrée dans son champ de vision. Le propriétaire de l'épique coupe de cheveux était terriblement grand et fin, un vrai blanc-bec. Un sourire malicieux s'était emparé des lèvres du blond en observant l'étrange personnage. Puis ce dernier s'était mis à jouer.

C'était l'unique fois où Brook avait joué cette chanson devant lui, cet air triste et mélancolique qui prenait aux tripes. Plusieurs fois il avait quémandé au musicien qui devient son meilleur ami de rejouer cet air. Mais sa réponse resta toujours la même : "Je joue cette mélodie uniquement quand mon coeur saigne, Yorki."

Dans ces moments-là, le blond se contentait d'acquiescer sans rien demander de plus. À l'époque, aucun des deux amis ne savaient que la prochaine fois que Brook jouerait cette chanson ce serait pour lui faire ses adieux.

"Que la vie est une longue traversée du desert."

Puis il y'avait cette saloperie d'épidémie. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ni senti d'ailleurs. Un matin tout allait bien pour les Rumbar pirates et le lendemain les cadavres froids de ses amis gisaient sur le pont de leur précieux navire. La vie avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Ses compagnons étaient une extension de lui-même, une partie intégrante de sa personne. Les voir mourir, c'était brûler à petit feu. Alors ils préférèrent se sacrifier, lui et ceux dont les jours étaient comptés et les pieds enfoncés dans la tombe.

Quand le temps des adieux vint, il n'avait pas su rester fort devant Brook. Le musicien était son meilleur ami, son frère, son second. Ses larmes avaient pris la fuite sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, elles étaient tombés de son coeur emplis de peur, de peine et de désespoir.

Quelques mots et quelques larmes avaient retenti puis Yorki avait observé le prochain capitaine des Rumbar Pirates quitter sa cabine. Le blond s'était contenté de pleurer en silence, sans cris et sanglots, pour ne pas entacher un peu plus la determination tremblante de son ami. Cependant ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'une litanie de prière à Davy Jones.

Et le silence implacable était revenu.

Seul dans sa cabine, le tatoué repensa pour la première fois depuis des années aux mots de ce vieux crouton le jour de son départ. La silhouette courbé était devenue flou dans sa mémoire, pourtant il se souvenait de la canne avec laquelle le grincheux l'avait frappé. Ce jour-là, le fou lui avait dit que la vie était une longue traversée du desert. Yorki ne l'avait pas cru. Et il ne le croyait toujours pas.

Sa vie n'avait pas été interminable ! Elle avait été bien trop courte, quelques secondes à peine, bien trop brève pour qu'il accomplisse ses rêves ! Il ne s'était finalement pas soulé d'aventure et de musiques jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Il n'avait même pas été capable de tenir la promesse qu'ils ont faites à cette pauvre Laboon...

Sa vie avait été une incessante mélodie, un air à la fois entrainant et contagieux, à la fois tragique et mélancolique.

"Tu vois, le vieux, la vie n'est pas une simple traversée du désert..."

Il s'était bien amusé.


End file.
